Us Against the World
by maxpower1017
Summary: AU: Katsuki Bakugo a pro boxer aiming for the world title. Toga Himiko Bakugo a elementary school teacher who enjoys her occupation. Both are grown adults feeling that they both need to settle down once and for all. Although when the bad news comes forth. It creates a rift between the two. How will they overcome this trial of enduring with the help of a small child?


"Oh your up in the morning pretty early." A soft voice registered the man's ears as he look to see a woman with golden hair and eyes looking back to him.

The man got off of the stool by the counter top and made his way towards the bright stunning light in his life. "I...I wanted to...wait for you without waking you up." He confessed his crimes still struggling to actually make words out of his voice with the pain on his cheek.

"Your just as nervous as me, Katsuki." She laughed softly while opening her arms to her rock that was at least able to hold her tightly. "I...am...not...nervous you...idiot." He rebuttal her claim by kissing her on the nose. "In...a few...days isn't it?" Katsuki asked as a reminder. "Hm" She hummed into his shoulder feeling the exact same feeling as her lover.

"Toga." Katsuki says not trying to stutter or slur because of the pain on his face.

"Yes?" This simple response held so much emotion behind it but not expressed explicitly. Katsuki gulped as he felt the weight of her feelings which weighed more than his pride.

"I will work out in the end." Those are the words that will forever haunt Katsuki for the remainder of his days as it his gift and his curse.

At the elementary school~

Toga Himko Bakugo normally held such a great smile on her face even when the day seemed so gloomy. Her husband Katsuki, was the light in her life as it was the same for him. Even the two faced obstacles in their lives together she never gave up the hope and he never gave up the determination. Although today and next today's yet to come really gave Toga a run for her money.

She still believed everything will be alright in the end thanks to Katsuki's presence, though she couldn't help but feel a little doubt in herself. That doubt was created out of fear that if the possibility of not being able to fulfill one of her dreams that she shared with her husband.

As the goes by with Toga teaching the next generation about simple subjects such as math, Japanese language, and a few other extra fun stuff like drawing, singing, or dancing lessons.

The wife of Katsuki never really saw herself being a elementary school teacher at all when she was younger. She was a trouble maker back then, a bad girl if you will. Vandalizing, stealing, and hell even harassing people for valuables that included her own peers. Though deep down she did have a soft spot for children which grew into a profession to help teach kids the rights and wrongs of the moral compass.

Being an elementary school teacher was a way for Toga to become wise with the mistakes she had made in the past and make up by guiding the next generation with compassion, respect, kindness, and selfless minds so they can value what it means to be a person.

She did not value this qualities as a person until she met Katsuki Bakugo. Ah yes she remembered when she first met the sandy blonde haired man she knew today. To put it plainly Katsuki was a guy that love to punch people in the face to whoever wronged or even looked at him. Suffice to say her husband was also a troublesome teen with anger issues.

Where Toga was cool headed to her own greed is Katsuki's burning prideful passion for violence. Both were teens that people labeled as trouble makers.

Although even with all of these flaws in personality was what brought her and Katsuki together. Toga was happy with her life. She has a job that she enjoys , married to her first best friend and highschool sweetheart after a couple of years into Katsuki's boxing career, and overall her life is something she did not expect to have.

Throughout the years both her and Katsuki matured a great deal amount since their golden days of youth. Katsuki managed to keep on using his fist though not for some petty street fights but for the honor of fighting in combated sports such as international or world league Boxing. The once violent boy that boosted cockiness grew into a menacing adult that held a endless ocean of confidence. That same confidence helped stopped many in his way.

She really was proud of Katsuki as a best friend and as a lover.

"Bakugo-Sensei?" A child's voice ranged the young woman's ears. Toga look down at the child who hold a confused look. "Yes Saito." She smiled and kneeled down to the child's level. "Are you okay? Your quiet?" The blue haired child asked tilting his head a bit. "Oh I am fine Saito, thank you for your concern." She thanked as she patted the child's hair and led him to where the other children outside.

She was nervous but had hope that everything will be okay.

At Bakugo Residents~

After Toga left for work which was an hour ago. Katsuki, deciding to do some light running to clear his head from the nervousness of Toga's upcoming appointment. Coming back home in a light sweat but still nonetheless had until one before Toga came home.

He was exhausted mentally and physically. His match the previous day was a hard-fought one. It was the match that help him get into the world league brackets as his rank was twenty now seventeen. He won the battle yesterday but he still hadn't won the war just yet.

The days after his matches are the worst and best days of his boxing career. They were worse because he couldn't really do anything since training wouldn't do him any good while still injured and wounded from the match before. Katsuki had so much time was another negative. His life really consist of four things of importance; Training, eating, sleeping, and spending time with Toga. Though he wouldn't mind if he could have a fifth priority in his life without the possibility of Toga's short coming.

Anyway due to the fact that Katsuki trained most of the day from morning to afternoon usually around the same time Toga gets out of her work. This of course left Katsuki with little hobbies to kill time as he never really took the time to do anything. That was the downfall of boxing: It was indeed time consuming. Other besides that was the better of rest days.

During his rest days after the match, Katsuki would be able to sleep in with Toga and he did not mind the sight of his loves sleeping face as she drools on him. Katsuki was twenty-six and normally it would be considered young because he was still in his prime. Although as a boxer, Katsuki had only a two to three years left before his body can no longer follow his mind. He honestly wanted-no needed to achieve something out of this career.

For him and Toga.

Time skip Two o clock~

As the bell ranged with children laughing and talking about their day with joy and happiness. Toga walked out of the school holding her teachers bag on her shoulder with her purse inside. She walk closer and closer to the entrance before she realize who was there waiting for her. It was Katsuki.

Normally Katsuki kept a mug shot of an expression with others but with Toga he genuinely smiled. Toga blushed a bit more than she normally does and greets her spouse with a soft smile of her own.

Toga can clearly see the bandages on Katsuki's cheek and head. She knew that the sport of boxing was a dangerous one and every time Katsuki has a match... she sometimes fear that she will never see him come in through the door after his matches.

Toga shook of her negative thoughts and went to kiss her love. Katsuki was taken back a bit but nonetheless return the kiss at a more dominant pressure. She retracted back but still hold on to Katsuki by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here Mr. Bakugo~" Toga asked in a flirtatious tone with Katsuki as he was blushing slightly but grinned maliciously. "Waiting for you, oh lady of glistening shining skin in the night." He responded back in the same tone as Toga.

The golden haired woman blushed even more. "Not in front of my work and the students." She smiled as he hugged her waist. "Then please let us continue this along the way Home." Katsuki walked with on arm around Toga as she leaned on Katsuki. They were a two man team against the world with the exception of another that may come into their lives sooner or later.

Time skip two days later: At the hospital~

It wasn't really a hidden fact that Toga and Katsuki were nervous as they could get the news about if the two can have a child. It was indeed an issue after a few months of switching methods to trying and not trying but it began to worry Toga and in extension Katsuki.

Toga was sitting down next to Katsuki as they were in the doctors office. Katsuki felt the since of worry from his spouse next to him. In response to that concern Katsuki tighten the grip on him and Toga's intertwined fingers. She noticed his reassurance and smiled at Katsuki. They both hoped for the best even though it look like that I can be otherwise.

Katsuki and Toga heard the door opening which the doctor came in. She was a middle aged woman with a few gray hairs. "Miss Bakugo?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?" Toga felt that something was wrong the tone that came from the doctor was not of a reassurance but one of confession of truth.

"I am afraid to say that you have POF: Premature Ovarian Failure." The Doctor states.

For a moment that felt an eternity of sadness for the two Bakugos. Toga was tearing up from shock that she can never have a child. Katsuki though was not trying to give up. "What do you mean?! She still can have kids can't she?!" Katsuki did not want to by the bad news. The doctor shook her head and sighed. "Premature Ovarian Failure is a incurable disease. It can have treatment to help prevent even further issues regarding Miss Bakugos eggs but otherwise it is a lifelong disease which less than one percent of Japan's population has."

Katsuki did not want to believe it. Lifelong? Treatment to prevent even further issues? No. This shouldn't have happen. "Is it a hereditary ?" He asked once more.

The doctor looked at him. "No." That confused the two adults. "It isn't inherited. You see Premature is a result of genetic mutation that affected Miss Bakugo. The reason why this disease is not popular is because woman can combat the issues that the mutation brings and come out unscathed by the affects. Toga's body has fought the disease but loss which made her reproductive system not functional anymore." Toga was now crying with her head down leaning on Katsuki's shoulder.

"I will give you two some privacy." The doctor walked out.

Katsuki looked at the overwhelming sadness before him causing him to feel weak. This moment was stronger than any straight punch, faster than any jab, swifter than any hook, and shocking than any uppercut in his life. Katsuki heard her cries and all he could do was feel emptiness in his heart. That is until he heard her.

"Katsuki... I'm sorry..." Toga apologized gripping onto his hand even tighter than when Katsuki did it moments ago.

"What for?" Katsuki felt even more weaker but he couldn't even begin to compare how Toga felt now.

"I can't bring... a child into... our lives." She cried out into his shoulder. Her sobs became more and more heavy and stronger upon Katsuki.

"You idiot, you did not do anything wrong." Katsuki hushed her cries as he brought to Toga into a warm and comforting embrace. "If anything I should be the one to say sorry. I couldn't help you sooner through your pain." Katsuki admitted giving Toga a look of sadness as well as he started to feel weak even more.

"But I know, we can move pass this Toga. So please cry to your hearts content because I will be here with you all the way." Katsuki hugged Toga even tighter as the young woman cried into her lovers chest with nothing holding her back.

It indeed was the suffering of sorrow in those Golden Eyes of hers that completely destroyed Katsuki that day.


End file.
